All started with a kiss
by Rakelita91
Summary: Quinn se encuentra en un momento de su vida en el que no sabe qué hacer para dejar de cometer errores. Su pasado la atormenta y piensa que su vida debe dar un giro, pero lo que no sabe es que las cosas iban a cambiar de aquella forma. Faberry y algo de Brittana
1. Chapter 1: Cambio

CAPITULO 1: Cambio

Quinn estaba cansada del rumbo que había llevado su vida durante los últimos años. Se arrepentía de haber cometido tantos errores, de haber dañado a tantas personas.

Era cierto que se había liado con Puck porque estaba borracha, pero nunca debió hacerlo estando con Finn. Tampoco debió haberse metido en el club de castidad sólo por sus padres, cuando ella en realidad eso le daba igual. Era su vida, si quería acostarse con alguien no tenía porque reprimirse y hacer reprimirse a su pareja por ello.

Pero si sólo hubiera sido que le había puesto los cuernos, pues bueno mucha gente lo hace y no era la primera vez que ella lo hacía. Pero aquello fue diferente, porque Quinn se quedó embarazada y no precisamente de Finn, sino de Puck a quien ocultaba que fuera el padre. A pesar de ello Finn se creyó su mentira porque de verdad la quería.

Ambos chicos salieron mal parados en todo aquello, principalmente durante los meses de embarazo, hasta que Quinn dio a luz y entregó a la niña a unos padres adoptivos.

Tras perder en las nacionales, todo el Glee Club estaba hundido, tanto esfuerzo para quedarse tan cerca. Claramente esto no hizo que Quinn se sintiera mejor, sino que la hundió más, ya que albergaba la esperanza de que algo saliera bien en su vida.

Pasaron varios días durante los cuales la rubia estuvo pensando que debía dar un giro a todo, y así lo hizo. Al día siguiente se presentó a clase con el pelo teñido de rosa, un piercing y ropa de colores apagados, muy hippie.

A sus compañeros les extrañó muchísimo su cambio. Al principio les llamó la atención, pero si ella quería ir así, pues bueno. El problema es que también su personalidad cambió, se había vuelto agresiva, muy seca y con cara de malas pulgas todo el día. Además empezó a meterse en líos, relacionados con robos, ruedas pinchadas, cristales rotos, etc. Aunque claro era normal, con la gente que se juntaba no era de extrañar que ella también acabara involucrada en ello.

Pero esa situación no sólo estaba siendo perjudicial para ella, sino también para el Glee club, que veía como su escasa popularidad se perdía y pasaba ser de casi buena a horrible, porque culpaban al club de dejar que una de sus miembros se hubiera convertido en una delincuente.

Esta situación desmoralizaba a los chicos que cada vez tenían menos ganas de cantar, ya que hicieran lo que hicieran les señalaban diciendo que eran una mala influencia, que habían convertido a Quinn en algo horrible. Aunque claro, a que se corriera la voz también contribuyó Sue Silvester, que al enterarse no dudó un instante en difundirlo por todo el instituto, para lograr que cerraran el Glee club por llevar a sus alumnos a la delincuencia.

Varios de los chicos intentaron hablar con Quinn, pero o no la encontraban, ya que se había estado saltando las clases y los ensayos, o ella les insultaba y ridiculizaba delante de todo el instituto. Asique, fue el momento de que Santana entrara en acción, si alguien podía enfrentarse a la nueva Quinn macarra, esa era ella.

Uno de los días, tras el ensaño de las animadoras, Santana vio a la pelirosa y cogiendo a Brittany, fueron a hablar con ella.

-¡Quinn espera!-gritó la morena

-Qué raro tu y Brittany juntas-dijo casi sin ganas

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Tú también me vas a echar la bronca porque vuestro patético Glee club va de culo?

-Pues no Quinn, verás no te voy a negar que el Glee club me gusta y me siento bien allí, pero no vengo a echarte la culpa, sino a decirte que estoy, bueno estamos-dijo tras mirar a Brittany-preocupadas por ti.

-Venga Santana, ¿de verdad quieres que me lo crea?, se perfectamente que a ti como a todos os molesta que todo vaya mal, y como no queréis echaros la culpa, preferís cargar contra mí, porque pensáis que con eso lo solucionareis.

-Quinn es la verdad, queremos que vuelvas-dijo Brittany con voz dulce

-Esa dulzura no va a conseguir que me cameles, Brittany.

-Lo está diciendo con toda su buena fe, Quinn-dijo Santana cabreada

La ex animadora miró a ambas jóvenes, con cara de asco, antes de decir algo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes salir con alguien como ella Santana, creí que eras más lista

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó la morena sorprendida

-Déjalo Santana-dijo Brittany cogiéndola del brazo

-Parece que desde que sales con ella te has vuelto una gatita inofensiva, Santana.

-No sigas por ahí Quinn-le advirtió

-Que pasa, la verdad duele ¿eh?

-Quin para por favor-dijo Brittany a la que una lágrima comenzaba a caerle

-Tranquila Bri, no merece que llores por ella-dijo la morena abrazándola con el corazón encogido

-Míralo te tiene amaestrada, llora un poco y ya eres suya

La morena no pudo más apartó a Brittany suavemente y girándose le propinó un tortazo a Quinn, para después cogerla por el cuello de la camiseta y empotrarla contra la valla metálica.

-Escúchame bien Quinn, de mi di lo que quieras pero no se te ocurra meterte con ella

-Y ¿qué vas a hacerme?, acaso quieres que crean que tu también te has convertido en una delincuente.

-Eres…

-Para ya Santana-dijo Brittany agarrando su brazo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.-Vámonos.

La morena la hizo caso, pero antes de soltarla le dedicó una dura mirada a Quinn que ni se inmutó.

Fueron pasando los días, y las cosas no iban a mejor. Los chicos del Glee club iban con miedo por el instituto, ya no sólo por los granizados que habían vuelto, sino porque temían encontrarse con Quinn y su pandilla.

Finn estaba preocupado, la rubia había sido su novia y a pesar de todo, la tenía cariño y no le gustaba verla así, pero no sabía qué hacer, hablar con ella no servía y nunca respondía a sus mensajes y llamadas. Rachel notaba la preocupación del chico, por lo que intentaba convencerle de que Quinn se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, recapacitaría y volvería a ser la de siempre. Pero ni ella misma se creía sus palabras.

Uno de los días que la rubia decidió ir al instituto se encontró con Puck.

-Hola Quinn

Pero ella ni le miró le esquivó y siguió andando camino del baño. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, el joven se interpuso colocándose en la puerta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Qué quieres Puck?, no pienso volver a enrollarme contigo

-Estás muy cambiada, ¿te ha pasado algo?, sabes que me lo puedes contar

-No creas tan importante solo porque me lié contigo

-Te recuerdo que te dejé preñada

-¿Y qué?, mira déjame tranquila

-¿Porque tienes la cara roja y el labio partido?-preguntó de pronto. Se había dado cuenta al verla pero no se había atrevido a preguntar, porque sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

-Eso hace tiempo que dejó de ser asunto tuyo-dijo empujándolo para apartarlo de la puerta.

El joven dejó que la pelirosa entrara. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ¿dónde estaba la dulce Quinn Fabray que él recordaba y con la que se acostó aquella noche? Estaba claro que le había sucedido algo pero se negaba a hablar, y no había forma de sacarle prenda. Pero algo tenían que hacer o el Glee club y ella acabarían en un pozo sin fondo.

Fueron pasando los meses y la situación parecía que no iba a mejorar. El Glee club pendía de un hilo, un fallo más, algún error o incidente y este sería disuelto para siempre.

Mientras, Quinn seguía en sus trece, tanto que fue expulsada un mes por un incidente en la cafetería, que costó cientos de dólares. En realidad ella no había sido sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado, pero sus compañías y su nueva mala reputación hicieron el resto, aunque claro ella tampoco negó nada.

Faltaban 2 días para que Quinn pudiera volver al instituto, pero ella se saltó la expulsión y volvió. Rachel se encontró con ella de casualidad, y entonces sin pensárselo dos veces la cogió del brazo para tirar de ella y entrar al baño.

-Suéltame, Rachel-dijo con voz fría

-Quinn ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe

-Perdona pero si me incumbe porque si pasa algo más el Glee club desaparecerá, y sé que en el fondo tú no quieres que suceda.

-Tú no me conoces, y que sepas que me da igual lo que lo pase al club y a vosotros, y ahora suéltame-dijo amenazante

-No eras así antes, vale que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero Quinn eres una persona importante para nosotros, te necesitamos.

-No finjas Rachel, tú no necesitas a nadie porque te bastas tú sola con tu voz y tu carácter

-Tienes que volver a ser tú, otra vez

-Suéltame

-Por favor

-¡Que me sueltes!-dijo zafándose de ella y propinándola un tortazo

La morena se llevo la mano a la cara, mientras la pelirosa la miraba con ¿asombro? ¿pena? Quinn tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, se marchó del baño, evitando mirar atrás, dejando a Rachel en el baño, sola y desconsolada.


	2. Chapter 2: Culpa

CAPITULO 2: Culpa

Tras estar varios minutos en el baño, Rachel decidió salir. Aún estaba en shock, Quinn la había pegado. Parecía increíble que hubiera cambiado tanto como para acabar agrediendo a su compañera.

La morena no sabía qué hacer, no quería decírselo a sus compañeros, tenía miedo. Pero tampoco podía faltar el ensayo. Se detuvo ante la puerta pensando si entrar o no. Will la vio y la invitó a que se sentara con los demás pero entonces ella con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo por el pasillo, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Finn se levantó y salió tras ella. La encontró sentada en un banco, justo a la salida del instituto.

-¿Rachel?

-Finn, no me mires estoy horrible llorando

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó sentándose

-Nada-dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con el pelo

-Venga tranquila, cuéntame-dijo intentando apartar el pelo de la cara de la morena. Pero ella le retiró la mano.

-¿Es que te he hecho algo?

-No, es solo que…déjame Finn, vuelve al ensayo. Quiero estar sola.

El joven no entendía nada pero decidió dejar que se calmara. Después volvería a intentar hablar con ella.

Desde aquel día Rachel no fue la misma, se veía que ocultaba algo porque andaba muy nerviosa y miraba a todos lados como si esperara a que alguien apareciera de repente. Sus compañeros y Finn intentaron averiguar que le pasaba, pero ella les mentía diciendo que era porque estaba preparando un solo y no sabía bien que entrada debía hacer ni cómo moverse por el escenario. Y si, todos la creyeron, bueno y los que no tampoco le dieron demasiada importancia.

La joven se encontraba delante de su taquilla cuando oyó unas voces que venían en su dirección. Enseguida las identificó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Eran Quin y su pandilla. Sintió miedo, deseaba salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondían.

-Quinn, ¿Por qué no nos has contado que pegaste a la diva esa el otro día?-dijo una de ellas

-Porque no merecía la pena, lo hice porque me apete…-no terminó la frase porque se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando al lado de su taquilla y que estaba allí.

-Anda mira, pero si la diva está aquí-dijo otra cerrando de golpe la taquilla. Rachel se vio rodeada, estaba temblando. Quin se dio cuenta, pero no sabía cómo actuar, sentía algo raro, su corazón le decía que debía ayudarla, pero su nueva personalidad le impedía hacerlo. Finalmente habló.

-Déjala, Mary tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que darle el gusto de hablar con nosotras

Consiguió convencer a sus nuevas amigas, que enseguida se apartaron de allí y se marcharon dirección a la cafetería. La pelirosa se quedó allí un instante, quería añadir algo más:

-Rachel….yo lo si….-le costaba hablar, era como si cada palabra fuera como una puñalada en su corazón. Al final no logró terminar la frase, solo miró a la morena con pena y tras morderse el labio inferior, se marchó.

Rachel se mantuvo apoyada en su taquilla varios minutos, intentando tranquilizarse y analizar la situación. ¿Quinn había intentado pedirla perdón? ¿Además la había protegido?, pero eso quería decir que aún había algo de la antigua Quin que no se había perdido, aún había esperanza. Confusa, se quedó allí un rato.

En ese momento apareció Kurt corriendo en dirección suya. La cogió por lo hombros y con cara asustada le dijo:

-Dime que no es verdad que Quinn te agredió en el baño el otro día

-Lo siento-dijo simplemente

-Dios mío Rachel, debemos hablar con el director ahora mismo

-No Kurt, si se entera el Glee club desaparecerá

-Y ¿qué hacemos?, no podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así

-Hay que intentar hablar con ella, no….tengo que hablar con ella

-Pero ¿estás loca?, no puedo permitir que te acerques a ella otra vez

-Debo hacerlo Kurt, hoy…hoy he visto que aún no la hemos perdido, que hay esperanza

-No te entiendo

-Ha intentado pedirme perdón, pero….creo que no lo hace por miedo a sus nuevas amigas

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo

-Está bien, iré contigo

-No, debo hacerlo yo sola, si veo que la cosa va mal te llamaré

-Vale…está bien, pero por favor si pasa algo dímelo

-Si

Si, Rachel le había dicho a Kurt que hablaría con Quinn, pero… ¿cómo pensaba hacerlo?, si en cuanto la veía un pánico la invadía y no era capaz de reaccionar. Por un momento pensó que se había precipitado en su decisión, pero se sintió con la responsabilidad de hacerlo, por el bien del Glee club, de su futura carrera, y por supuesto por Quinn.

Pasaron varias semanas y la morena no logró hacer nada, ya que la rubia casi siempre estaba con su pandilla, y de esta forma no podía acercarse a ella.

Quinn por su parte se sentía mal por lo sucedido, y no dejaba de darle vueltas. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios, porque sabía que había actuado mal, sin embargo otra parte de ella le decía que ahora era así y que su comportamiento fue normal.

Se había separado de las demás porque necesitaba estar sola. Andaba sin rumbo fijo, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el auditorio. Estuvo varios minutos mirándolo todo. Las butacas, el foco, el escenario, el piano…decidió acercarse a este y lo bordeó pasando su dedo por él. Cuantas veces había cantado bajo el sonido de ese instrumento. Cuantas veces se le habían puesto los pelos de punta cuando sus compañeros cantaban…sus compañeros. El gesto de su cara cambió. Sentía nostalgia. Los echaba de menos pero no era capaz de reconocerlo. Entonces un nombre le vino a la cabeza. Rachel.

-Dios ¿cómo voy a pedirla perdón? ¿Porqué me cuesta tanto?-se preguntaba mientras se sentaba ante el piano.

Mientras, Rachel terminaba de componer su solo, pero sin éxito, no acababa de concentrarse. Cansada, cogió sus partituras y salió del aula de ensaño, dirección al auditorio.

Se encontraba delante de la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien estaba tocando el piano. Lentamente abrió la puerta, y entonces la vio. Allí estaba Quin, sola tocando. Reconoció la melodía, era de la banda sonora de "el Piano".

Decidió entrar muy despacio, no quería que se percatara de su presencia. La morena la miraba examinando la expresión de la rubia, que mostraba una gran tristeza.

-No sabía que tocaras tan bien-dijo Rachel cuando la pelirosa terminó.

Esta se sobresaltó al verla. Pensaba que no había nadie.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó seria

-Venía a ver si me venía la inspiración

-Bien pues te dejo-dijo levantándose

Pero justo al pasar al lado de la morena sintió que algo le apresaba el brazo. Rachel la estaba sujetando, pero sin mirarla.

-Espera, yo…-de nuevo comenzó a temblar. Había ensayado la conversación miles de veces pero ahora que la tenía allí no le salían las palabras.

-Lo siento-dijo de pronto la pelirosa haciendo que Rachel la mirara sorprendida. Vio de reojo como se ponía roja, y de nuevo contempló el esfuerzo que eso le había supuesto.

Entonces hizo que se girase para obligarla a que la mirara. Y fue cuando lo vio, ahora que estaba tan cerca pudo ver que la joven tenía unas marcas en la cara.

-Pero Quin ¿qué te ha pasado?

-No es nada

-Esas heridas no tienen buena pinta-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para después volver con un botiquín.

-No hace falta, Rachel, además yo ya me iba

-No, tú no te vas hasta que te cure- soltó de pronto la morena

La pelirosa la miró extrañada. Rachel ante esa mirada se ruborizó.

-Bu…bueno si…no…no quieres no pasa…-pero no pudo terminar, porque Quin se había acercado más a ella y había cogido su mano.

-Está bien-dijo dulcemente.

Ambas se sentaron ante el piano. Rachel abrió el botiquín, sacó el algodón y el agua oxigenada y comenzó a curar a la rubia. Cuando llegó a la herida del labio, Quinn empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Te duele?

-Sólo un poco

La morena estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Podía sentir su respiración. Rachel también se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no entendía por qué, y tampoco le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Quinn la mirara con intensidad, por ello evitaba mirarla manteniéndose concentrada en la herida.

-Bueno esto ya está-dijo apartando el algodón

-Gracias-dijo la rubia mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara de la morena. Ante el contacto Rachel se estremeció. Quinn se acercó lentamente, ambas juntaron sus frentes. Estaban tan cerca, pero ninguna se separaba. Finalmente Quinn se decidió y junto sus labios con los de la morena que sintió como si un rayo la atravesara de abajo arriba.

Entonces apoyó su mano en el teclado del piano, haciendo que este sonara. Ambas se separaron y se miraron con intensidad. Hasta que Quinn rompió el contacto visual. Y se marchó de allí corriendo roja como un tomate.


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimiento

CAPITULO 3: Sentimiento

Rachel estuvo varios minutos sin reaccionar porque su cabeza no acababa de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Quinn la había besado! Se llevó los dedos a los labios, sintiendo algo que no sabía cómo descifrar. Miles de preguntas empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Acaso no la odiaba? ¿Pero no se había vuelto macarra? Entonces ¿A qué venía ese trato tan cariñoso si ellas nunca habían sido amigas?...

Mientras, la pelirosa corría por los pasillos del instituto sin rumbo con la mano en la cara. Sentía vergüenza. No entendía que había pasado. ¿Por qué la había besado?, ya no solo era el beso, sino a quien. "He besado a Rachel" se decía una y otra vez. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Tan mal estoy que ya no sé ni lo que hago?

Rachel se marchó del instituto. Quería hablar con alguien de lo que le había pasado, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a explicarlo, y lo más importante, a quien.

Sus pies la llevaron a casa de Kurt. Se hallaba ante la puerta indecisa, tenía miedo de hablar de ello y no acababa bien de entender porqué. Finalmente llamó.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el joven al abrir la puerta

-Yo…tengo que…contarte algo

-¿Has hablado con Quinn?

-Si

-Vamos pasa y me lo cuentas todo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá del salón. Rachel tenía la cabeza baja mientras Kurt la miraba esperando que hablara.

-¿Y bien?-dijo él de pronto

-No, no sé cómo empezar-dijo la morena sin levantar la cabeza

-Rachel, ¿te ha vuelto a tratar mal?

La joven negó con la cabeza, porque casi no era capaz de hablar.

-Me estas asustando, por Dios di algo

-Yo…ella….me, me besó

La cara de Kurt era un poema, no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír, era demasiado raro.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Quinn me ha besado

-Espera un momento-dijo mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas por el salón pensando si no había oído mal.

-Me estas poniendo más nerviosa-dijo Rachel

-Vale, ahora seguimos voy a por dos tilas porque esto es muy fuerte

Tras varios minutos, Kurt regresó con dos tazas bien cargadas de tila, había unas cuatro en cada taza.

-Pero ¿cómo que te ha besado?

-No tengo ni idea

-Y ¿cómo ha pasado?

-No sé estábamos sentadas en el piano, yo le estaba curando unas heridas y de pronto…- La joven no pudo seguir porque se había puesto muy roja.

-¿Qué le estabas curando unas heridas?

-Si… tenía la cara llena de marcas y…

- Te ofreciste a curarla

-Si

-Qué raro ¿no?, lo digo porque me extraña que con la actitud que tiene Quinn ahora se halla dejado curar y más por ti.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no se fue tan dul… digo que me trató bien

-Ya, Rachel esto es muy raro, no has pensado ¿qué puede ser una trampa?

-¡No!-negó rotundamente

-Imagina que ha podido planear con sus nuevas amigas el hacerte daño y no se le ha ocurrido algo mejor que intentar conquistarte para luego hacerte sufrir.

-Quinn nunca haría eso

-Y ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé Kurt

-Por favor Rachel, dime que ese beso no ha significado nada para ti- dijo el joven tras la anterior contestación de la morena.

-Por…por supuesto que no

-Has dudado

-No es sólo que, estoy confusa, me ha pillado muy desprevenida

-Si la verdad es que cuando pasan esas cosas no sabes cómo reaccionar-dijo Kurt recordando lo sucedido con Karofski, aunque aquello fue diferente- Y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No tengo ni idea Kurt

Durante los siguientes días la pelirosa evitó a Rachel. Por supuesto no volvió al Glee Club, y siguió frecuentando a sus nuevas compañías.

A la morena le dolía su actitud, en cierto modo entendía que la evitara por miedo a afrontar lo que había pasado, pero pensaba que aquello debían hablarlo, pero claro eso suena muy fácil, cuando en realidad no lo es. Si antes de aquello le costaba el hecho de estar cerca de ella por miedo a su reacción, ahora era peor, ya que ni si quiera podía prever como ella misma iba a actuar.

Quinn por su parte, se atormentaba por ello. No entendía nada, bueno en realidad hacía tiempo que no entendía el porqué hacia las cosas y que pretendía con ello. Se encontraba sumida en un caos mental, que no sabía cómo solucionar.

Se encontraba fuera, cerca de la valla metálica del campo donde entrenaban las animadoras, cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

-Hola Quinn- dijo Santana

-Hola-respondió sin darse la vuelta ni soltar el cigarro

-Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?

-Qué más da

-Bueno, y ¿qué haces aquí?, porque hace varios días que vienes y te quedas mirando nuestros entrenamientos y no creo que sea porque te gustemos alguna- dijo la latina con una sonrisa

Al oír esto último Quinn se giró dedicando a la morena una mirada helada. La otra la miró extrañada por su actitud ante aquello, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Te conozco y sé que quieres algo

-No quiero nada

-Ya, pues que sepas que no pienso ayudarte hasta que le pidas disculpas a Brittany

La pelirosa se quedó callada un buen rato meditando la respuesta, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a la latina allí plantada con cara preocupada.

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su taquilla dejó allí sus cosas y se marchó en dirección al auditorio. Era el lugar al que le gustaba ir para reflexionar.

Colocó la mano en el pomo y empujó la puerta cuando notó una fuerza que tiraba hacia esa dirección. Sin poder evitarlo se precipitó al interior.

-Menudo golpe-dijo

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, yo lo… ¿Quinn?-preguntó la morena muy sorprendida

La pelirosa simplemente asintió, también algo sorprendida.

-Perdona-contestó Rachel quitándose de encima

-Tranquila, menos mal que has sido tú

Ante este comentario, la morena se puso colorada. Quinn al ver su reacción continuó hablando.

-Porque si me ve cualquier otra persona me hubieran expulsado de nuevo.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo prohibido venir si no pertenezco al Glee Club

-Sabes que puedes volver, tienes las puertas abiertas

-A nadie le hace gracia que vuelva, Rachel-dijo levantándose y tendiendo la mano para ayudar a la morena.

-Gracias-contestó cogiendo la mano de la rubia.

Ninguna quería soltar la mano de la otra, pero sabían que no podían estar así mucho tiempo.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Quinn

-Si quieres quédate, estando conmigo no tienen porqué decirte nada-contestó Rachel tirando de ella en dirección al piano.

-No quiero meterte en un lío

-Ya lo has hecho-dijo dedicándole un larga mirada, para después girarse sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

La pelirosa la miró un buen rato, extrañada ante el comentario de la joven, hasta que decidió sentarse en la segunda fila de butacas.

Rachel se sentó en el borde del escenario mirando directamente a la pelirosa, que nerviosa evitaba mirarla, mientras las dudas y el conflicto de sentimientos la invadían de nuevo.

"¿Por qué me resulta más fácil hablar con ella que con los demás? ¿Qué es eso que siento cuando estoy con ella? ¿Simpatía? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor?...¡¿AMOR? no, es imposible, nunca me han gustado las mujeres, pero…¿entonces?, además Rachel tiene novio, ella está con…..¡CON FINN!. Es verdad como no me he dado cuenta, no puedo hacerle daño de nuevo a Finn, no me lo perdonaría, prometí que debía cambiar y que no dañaría a más personas. No puedo seguir como antes…"- se decía a sí misma.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Rachel preocupada

-Tengo que marcharme- dijo la rubia levantándose rápidamente

-¡Quinn espera!-gritó la morena mientras veía como se iba sin mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4:Daño

CAPITULO 4: Daño

Desde aquello, ninguna volvió a coincidir. Rachel solía pasarse muy a menudo por el auditorio por si se la encontraba, pero nada. La pelirosa no aparecía. Ella se encontraba en su casa, ya que no quería volver al instituto, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a nadie. Le importaba un comino su nueva pandilla, y las consecuencias de haberlas abandonado.

La morena, cada vez lo llevaba peor, aunque al menos ella tenía con quien hablar. Kurt se había convertido en su pañuelo de lágrimas y su confidente, mientras que su relación con Finn se enfriaba cada vez más, a pesar de los intentos del joven por verla y pasar tiempo con ella.

-Rachel, ¿te vienes al cine esta tarde?-dijo Finn

-Lo siento pero he quedado con Kurt

-¿Otra vez?, Rachel quedas más con él que conmigo y yo soy tu novio, porque sé que es gay si no pensaría que tenéis algo

-No digas tonterías

-Queda con él otro día, hace mucho que no salimos juntos

-Lo sé y te prometo que la próxima vez saldremos pero es importante que hable con él

-¿Pero se puede saber que es más importante que tener una cita con tu novio?

-¡Pues muchas cosas Finn!-contestó de mala manera, ya harta de tanta insistencia

-Muy bien como quieras- dijo el joven marchándose muy enfadado

Finn estaba muy desanimado, su relación se debilitaba y no entendía por qué. Había intentado hablar con Kurt, pero este no soltaba prenda y Rachel cada vez daba menos importancia a su relación. El joven se echaba la culpa porque creía que habían caído en la monotonía o que a lo mejor ella esperaba más por su parte y aquello era para llamar su atención.

-Tío te veo mal, creo que deberías dejar a Rachel-dijo Puck

-Yo la quiero

-Pues entonces haz algo porque es cierto que anda muy rara, puede que le haya afectado lo de Quinn.

-Es posible, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn con nosotros?

-No sé, mujeres ya sabes son raras

-Ya

-Mira tengo una idea, este finde mis padres se van y tengo la casa para mí, ¿Qué tal si hago una fiesta y venís los dos?

-Sí, puede funcionar

-Bien, ya tenía ganas de una buena-dijo con una media sonrisa

Pasaron los días y llegó el fin de semana. Finn habló con Rachel y consiguió que ella aceptara aunque no de mucho agrado, sólo le consolaba que Kurt estaría allí con Blaine, por si lo necesitaba.

La casa de Puck era enorme. En la planta baja había una sala con billar, futbolines y otras máquinas. Otra habitación disponía de jacuzzi, mientras que en el patio trasero había una piscina, varias hamacas y una barra donde se servían las bebidas.

Rachel no estaba agusto, su ánimo no le permitía disfrutar de la fiesta, pero fingía lo que podía delante de Finn que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Finn voy un momento al baño

-Vale pero no tardes mucho-dijo inclinándose y dándole un pico

-Está bien

La joven salió disparada el servicio, quería estar un rato sola. Cada vez se sentía más a disgusto con Finn, y no comprendía por qué.

. . .

Unos días antes…

Quinn se encontraba tumbada en la cama, cuando recibió un mensaje. Era de Puck.

"Voy a celebrar una fiesta en mi casa este finde y me gustaría que vinieras."

La pelirosa no respondió. No pensaba ir. Sabía que estaría muy incómoda con toda aquella gente mirándola con desprecio.

Borró el mensaje y volvió a acostarse. Deseaba dormir y que al despertarse todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, cómo si lo vivido hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Pero no, todas las mañanas se levantaba y al mirarse en el espejo veía como todo aquello había sido real, demasiado real, y las consecuencias habían sido terribles y devastadoras, habían arrasado con su vida y ahora ya no sabía ni quién era.

Llegó el sábado, el día de la fiesta. La joven estaba en su cuarto, donde se pasaba el día encerrada, casi ni salía a comer. Se puso a mirar su habitación, tenía muchas fotos y cosas que le recordaban todo lo sucedido en sus años de instituto. Entonces se levantó y como desesperada cogió la papelera y comenzó a tirar todas las cosas y objetos, cómo si con ello consiguiera borrarlo todo. Cuando terminó se sentó en la cama, se llevó las manos a la cara y se puso a llorar.

Tras varios minutos llorando, salió de su cuarto, bajo al salón y sacó una botella del mueble bar.

Abandonó la casa, necesitaba que la diera el aire. Estuvo paseando por el barrio durante una hora hasta que de pronto, levantó la mano para parar un coche. Se subió a él.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

-Al 29 de Mill Street- dijo con la voz pastosa

. . .

Rachel entró y se colocó ante el lavabo. Tenía bastante mala cara. Desde lo sucedido con Quinn, se pasaba las noches pensando en que hacer para solucionar aquello, cuando ni si quiera podía hablar con ella, ya fuera por miedo, porque había más gente, porque la pelirosa la evitaba…

Miraba su imagen reflejada cuando alguien salió del baño tambaleándose. Era Quinn. Su imagen se reflejaba en el espejo. Parecía muy triste y tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Quinn?, No sabía que venías a la fiesta-dijo la morena sorprendida aún sin dejar de mirar el espejo.

La pelirosa cerró la puerta del baño con esfuerzo porque el tembleque le dificultaba el moverse.

-Quinn, yo…-dijo la morena dándose la vuelta y apoyándose en el lavabo.

La pelirosa apartó la mirada, para después dirigirse a la puerta tambaleándose. Pero Rachel al darse cuenta se interpuso.

-Tú no te vas, buagh apestas a alcohol

-Déjame Berry

-Me niego- contestó avanzando hacia ella

La morena daba pasos para acercarse a la rubia que retrocedía poco a poco hasta que topó con la pared.

-Quinn, por favor, déjame ayudarte

- No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y menos la tuya

Pero ella miraba al suelo. Las manos le temblaban. Empezó a respirar de entrecortadamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ve….ve…te-contestó con mucho esfuerzo y con la voz cortada, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Dios Quinn estas hiperventilando-dijo Rachel al fijarse bien-tengo que encontrar una bolsa.

Pero en aquel lugar no había ninguna, entonces la morena abrió el bolso de la rubia buscando el móvil.

-¿Qué…que…ha…ces?

-Ayudarte. Tranquila pronto estarás bien.

Finalmente lo encontró, buscó en la agenda y llamó.

-….¿Quinn?, hacia mucho que no me llamabas

-Soy Rachel estoy con Quinn en el servicio le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad, necesitamos una bolsa Santana, ¡rápido!

-Pero… ¡me ha colgado!-dijo la latina ofendida

-Tranquila, ya vienen

-No…quiero….tu…ayu….da

-Ya hablaremos luego

-¡No!, ve…te-dijo empujándola

-Pero Quinn

En ese momento entraron Santana y Brittany las cuales llevaban un montón de bolsas. Al ver a ambas en el suelo se asustaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Brittany

-Estábamos hablando y de pronto…

-Cállate, vete de una maldita vez-dijo la rubia-no quiero volver a verte

-Quinn-dijo casi en un susurro levantando la mano para tocar su cara

-¡No me toques!-dijo gritando y apartando de golpe la mano de su compañera

-Será mejor que te vayas Berry-dijo Santana- sólo consigues ponerla más nerviosa

La morena se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Para un ataque de ansiedad la mejor es la bolsa de cartón-dijo antes de salir dando un portazo.

Aquel día Santa y Brittany se llevaron a Quinn a casa de la primera, no sin esfuerzo porque la pelirosa no dejaba de darlas empujones y voces, para que la dejaran sola.

La latina estaba cansada de la actitud de la ex animadora, asique en un arranque de esos suyos cogió a Quinn y la metió en la bañera y abrió el agua fría.

-Pero ¿Qué coño haces Santana?-dijo al notar el agua

-Bajarte los humos lo primero, que para eso ya están los míos

-Quinn estamos preocupadas por ti, mírate estas fatal-dijo Brittany

-No es asunto vuestro

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?-dijo Santana- Sabes de sobra que te queremos y que no vamos a dejar que te autodestruyas de esta forma. Sí no nos quieres contar lo que te pasa vale, cuando estés preparada estaremos aquí para escucharte, pero no pienso permitir que te alejes de nosotras, nunca.

-Qué bonito ha sonado eso-dijo la rubia agarrando por la cintura a la latina.

Esta última sonrió, ella no solía ser así, pero había momentos en que su parte sensible salía y mostraba que ser tan dura solo era una fachada.

Quinn las miró unos instantes y por un momento sintió envidia, de lo bien que les iba la relación a las dos, y de lo que le gustaría estar así con… sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas. Cerró el grifo y se dispuso a salir.

-Necesito una toalla

-Toma-dijo la latina tras separarse de la rubia con un tierno beso

-Cuando te seques, baja te estaremos esperando con un buen café-dijo Brittany saliendo del baño con Santana.

-Esto Quinn, en mi cuarto tienes algo de ropa para que te cambies, no es muy de tu nuevo estilo pero bastará

-¡Santana!-dijo de pronto

-¿Si?

-Gracias-dijo con una media sonrisa

La latina la sonrió también para después bajara a ayudar a Brittany a hacer el café.

Aquella noche Quinn no dijo nada más, se tomó el café y se acostó en la cama de Santana. Estaba muy cansada.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-preguntó Santana

-Bueno, se acercan las vacaciones quizás podríamos hacer que viniera, se que era un viaje para nosotras pero…

-No digas más-dijo la latina poniendo un dedo en sus labios- lo haremos.

Ambas sonrieron, para después acercarse para darse un beso tierno, que acabó en otro más fogoso…

Los tímidos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, despertaron a Quinn. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba. Hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía. Se incorporó, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. En la cocina encontró a la parejita jugando con la mermelada. La pelirosa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Ejem

-¡Ah!, Quinn no sabía que ya estabas despierta-dijo Santana algo colorada

-Ya

-Buenos días Quinn-dijo Brittany abrazándola

-Sí, buenos días

-Esto Quinn hemos pensado que te vas a venir de vacaciones con nosotras

La pelirosa las miró extrañada, y con cara de no querer ir.

-Y no te puedes negar porque ya lo hemos decidió y no pensamos cambiar de opinión, ¿Verdad, Bri?

-Si-dijo guiñándola el ojo

Quinn, no dijo nada más. Después de desayunar se marchó a su casa, donde encontró, ya en su cuarto la papelera llena de todas sus cosas, la miró unos instantes, para después abrir su armario y cambiarse de ropa. La de Santana era demasiado ajustada, además ese no era su estilo.


	5. Chapter 5: Vacaciones

CAPITULO 5: Vacaciones

La pelirosa se encontraba en su casa, pensando que hacer con la famosa papelera, cuando llamaron el timbre.

-¿Santana?

-Hola Quinn

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asegurarme de que ya tienes la maleta lista para el viaje

-Os agradezco el detalle, pero… ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?-dijo la joven al ver como Santana la apartaba para entrar y subir las escaleras.

-A tu cuarto

Quinn suspiro y fue tras ella. No tenía la menor intención de que la animadora tocara sus cosas sin estar presente.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué tenemos vacaciones?

-Dios Quinn ¿Cuántos días hace que no vas a clase?, si no se habla de otra cosa

-No quieras saberlo

-Si mejor. Verás por lo visto toca hacer una desinfección de esas para los insectos y por ello tenemos un mes de vacaciones, dos semanas que es lo que tardaran en desinfectar el edificio entero y otras dos de reposo para que no nos intoxiquemos cuando volvamos.

-Ya veo

-Bien veamos-dijo abriendo el armario-buff, Quinn ¿Cómo puedes ponerte esta ropa?

La ex animadora no la respondió simplemente se limitó a sacar una maleta de debajo de la cama. Tardaron varias horas en hacer la maleta, porque Santana elegía las prendas que más se acercaban a la antigua Quinn, mientras que esta hacia todo lo contrario. Finalmente consiguieron llenar una maleta.

-Por fin, creí que no acabábamos nunca-dijo la pelirosa

-Es que eres muy pesada

-Pues anda que tú

-Te dejo que tengo que ver si Bri lo tiene todo listo, mañana pasamos a buscarte a las 6

-¿Mañana? ¿A las 6? Será de la tarde ¿no?

-Pues claro mañana a las 6 de la mañana-contestó Santana mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto de Quinn.

-Pero eso es muy pronto, ¿a dónde diablos vamos? ¿A Australia?

-Quien sabe- contestó la morena haciéndose la interesante antes de salir de la casa.

Unas cuantas horas después, las tres llegaron al hotel, que se encontraba muy pero que muy lejos de donde vivían.

Los días iban pasando. Brittany y Santana intentaban entretener a Quinn todo lo posible para evitar que se quedara sola. Pero la pelirosa sabía que ellas también necesitaban intimidad por lo que de vez en cuando se marchaba a dar paseos para dejarlas solas.

Durante estos paseos la joven no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido con Rachel. Primero la había pegado y poco después la había besado. ¿Qué pasa que ahora es esta la forma en que me disculpo con los demás?, se decía. Pero aunque le costaba reconocerlo no era por eso. Lo del beso tenía un sentido más profundo del que se imaginaba, sin embargo sus miedos y caos mental la impedían ver la pura realidad.

Tras lo sucedido en la fiesta de Puck, se dio cuenta que trataba a Rachel como un juguete. Cuando le interesaba la besaba y cuando no se deshacía de ella. Y eso no estaba bien. Era verdad que la morena no le había caído bien, pero era debido a esos aires que se daba de diva sólo porque cantaba mejor que el resto.

Sabía que tendría que disculparse por todo, pero enfrentarse aquello le daba miedo, porque temía hacerla daño como ya había hecho antes con otras personas, ya que últimamente esa se había convertido en su especialidad.

Uno de esos días, la pelirosa se encontraba asomada en la terraza, cuando dos personas se le acercaron por detrás.

-Quinn, llevamos aquí 3 semanas y aún no sabemos lo que te sucede-dijo Santana

-Queremos ayudarte-añadió Brittany

-Es complicado

-Bien, me gusta lo difícil- contestó la latina

-Quería cambiar, dejar todo atrás

-¿Es por lo del embarazo?-preguntó la rubia

-Y otras cosas Bri. Siento lo que te hice.

-Ya está olvidado-dijo cogiendo su mano para después abrazarla

-Eres un encanto, normal que hayas conquistado a Santana-dijo guiñándola un ojo

-Sí, bueno no nos desviemos del tema-respondió la latina algo roja

. . .

-Gracias Kurt pero no puedo estar en tu casa más tiempo, Blaine y tu queréis intimidad- dijo Rachel

-Sabes que puedes quedarte cuanto quieras

-Lo sé. Dios Kurt, tengo que superar esto, pero el comportamiento de Finn no ayuda

-Dime Rachel, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

-No lo sé

-Y ¿Antes sí?

-Vale desde lo del beso con Quinn no me siento igual con Finn

-Sabes lo que eso quiere decir ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no sé bien como puedo arreglarlo

-Yo que tú, hablaría con Quinn de ello-dijo una tercera voz-si te evita es posible que también significara algo para ella

-Ya Blaine, pero sabes lo que pasó la última vez que hablaron

-Sí, pero si continúan así no van a solucionar nada. En su mano está que esto cambie.

-Tienes razón Blaine, aunque no sé como plantearlo, tengo miedo a que vuelva a sufrir otro ataque, no podría soportarlo.

. . .

-Tranquila Quinn, no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotras- dijo Santana poniendo su mano en el hombre de la joven

-Lo sé

-Te ayudaremos a salir a delante- añadió Brittany

-Cuando regresemos tendrás que hablar con los demás-dijo la latina-nosotras te esteremos apoyando

La pelirosa asintió. Aquel retiro le estaba viniendo bien, pero no dudaría eternamente. En unos días tendrían que volver y enfrentarse a todo.

-Por cierto, ¿es verdad lo que dicen que le hiciste a Rachel?- preguntó Santana de pronto

La joven la miró muy sorprendida y asustada. ¿Cómo es posible que se hubiera enterado?

-Bueno…yo… un momento ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- preguntó seria

-Venga Quinn, a estas alturas lo sabe medio instituto

Ante estas palabras la pelirosa tuvo que sentarse. Le temblaban las piernas. No estaba preparada para afrontar aquello. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué había sucedido. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a ello ahora que todos los sabían?¿Y por cierto cómo es que se habían enterado?¿A caso las vio alguien cuando estaban en el auditorio?

-Quinn ¿estás bien?-preguntó Brittany sentándose a su lado

-Escucha no te preocupes tanto, seguro que si la pides disculpas te perdonará

-No sabes lo que dices Santana-contestó la pelirosa con varias lágrimas que le corrían por la cara- No puedo pedirle simplemente disculpas

-Rachel no es rencorosa, seguro que saldrá bien- añadió la rubia

-Siempre puedes cantarla una canción-añadió la latina

-Si ni siquiera sé lo que siento. ¿Cómo voy a cantarle algo?

-¿Lo que sientes?- preguntó la morena extrañada

-Por dios Santana, ¡la besé!- gritó levantándose y marchándose de allí, dejando a sus 2 amigas totalmente confusas.

. . .

Ambas jóvenes estaban sentadas en uno de los lados de la cama asimilando lo sucedido.

-Haber Bri, empecemos otra vez. Cuando le estaba preguntando a Quinn sobre si era verdad que había pegado a Rachel, ella se ha sorprendido pero no lo ha negado ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces le hemos intentado animar quitándole importancia cuando…

-Ha dicho que la había besado

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Intentando encontrar el trasfondo de aquello.

-Que mona a Quinn le gusta Rachel-rió la rubia

-Buff, a las….11:20 de la mañana ha salido el gordo- dijo mirando el reloj- Quinn ha besado a Rachel y por su forma de reaccionar ha significado algo.

-¿Crees que para Rachel también?-preguntó Brittany

-Sólo se me ocurre una forma de averiguarlo-contestó la latina

. . .

-… ¿Si?

-¿Kurt?

-Si soy yo

-Escúchame sé que no hemos tenido un trato muy cordial pero necesito hablar contigo

-¿Santana?

-La misma

-Tiene que ser importante para que me tengas que llamar

-Lo es, dime ¿Cómo está Rachel?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Ains, sé lo que pasó con Quinn y supongo que tú también

-Asique es por eso

-Debemos hacer algo

-Sí, no podemos dejarlas así

-Tengo una idea. Espero que funcione

-Te escucho

-Veras…

Desde aquella conversación Quinn volvió a mantenerse callada, casi no hablaba solo lo justo. Se avergonzaba de todo lo sucedido, y le costaba hablar de ello. Era verdad que nadie mejor que Santana y Brittany para ayudarla, pero le resultaba muy complicado.

Mientras tanto a cientos de kilómetros, Rachel se encontraba en su casa cuando llamaron al timbre.

-Hola Kurt

-Venga Rachel, ponte guapa que nos vamos

-¿A dónde?-preguntó sorprendida

-Es un secreto, date prisa que Blaine nos espera en el coche

-Vale

Varios minutos después la morena se encontraba en el coche mirando por la ventanilla intentando averiguar a donde iban. Ninguno de ellos era consciente de que alguien en otro coche los seguía.

. . .

-Chicos me estais preocupando, ¿Qué hacemos en este hotel a cientos de kilómetros de casa?

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Blaine

-Pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa, ahora vengo-dijo Kurt entrando en el edificio

-Venga tomemos algo en la terraza mientras viene

-Esta bien-dijo Rachel

. . .

-Hola chicas

Dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta. Llevaban unas gafas de sol y ropa negra.

-¿Cómo nos has reconocido?-preguntó la rubia

-Porque destacais un montón con esa ropa

-Sabía que no funcionaría Bri

-Pero si la ropa es perfecta, cómo en las pelis

-En fin, es el momento Rachel está con Blaine esperando, y ¿Quinn?

-En la habitanción-contestó Santana

-Bien que comience el plan "todo por un beso"-dijo Kurt poniendo una mano entre los tres. Brittany colocó la suya encima. Ambos miraron a la latina.

-No pienso hacerlo-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Venga solo una vez-insistió Kurt

-No

-Porfi Sam-dijo Brittany con cara de perrito abandonado

-Esta bien, pero que conste que lo hago por Quinn-dijo tras suspirar

-De acuerdo, venga a la una, a las dos y…-empezó el joven

-¡Alas tres!-dijo junto a la rubia mientras la latina los miraba alucinando

Mientras tanto en la terraza…

-Rachel tranquilízate, que te va a dar algo-dijo Blaine

-No puedo, no se que habeis planeado y me dais miedo

-Escucha-dijo cogiendo su mano-confía en nosotros sabes que nunca haremos algo que no te convenga

-Gracias

El joven le dedicó una media sonrisa que ella correspondió con otra un poco falsa.

-Os dejo solos unos minutos y ¿Ya estais haciendo manitas?-dijo Kurt que acababa de llegar

-Nos ha pillado-dijo Blaine

-Eso parece-añadió Rachel

Los 3 se echaron a reir a carcajada limpia. Para después volver a ponerse serios.

-Ten-dijo Kurt extendiendo la mano- es la llave de tu cuarto

Ambos acompañaron a la joven hasta la puerta. Blaine le quitó la llave a Rachel porque no era capaz de moverse. Abrió lentamente la puerta y cuando estaba lo suficientemente abierta para que pudiera entrar la joven, Kurt la empujó para después cerrar la puerta y echar la llave.

Rachel no se sorprendió por la actuación de sus amigos, porque se esperaba algo parecido, lo que no sabía era quien estaba allí dentro.

Mientras tras la puerta, se encontraban Kurt, Blaine junto a Brittany y Santana escuchando todo.


	6. Chapter 6: Encuentro

CAPITULO 6: Encuentro

La joven pudo ver que había alguien en la cama dándola la espalda.

-Santana tienes que quitarte esa manía de dar portazos

Al escuchar esa voz la morena sintió que perdía las fuerzas. ¡La que estaba en la cama era Quinn!

-¿Santana?-dijo dándose la vuelta. Entonces se quedó helada. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Se frotó los ojos pero Rachel aún seguía allí.

-¿Qués estas haciendo aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar

-Ya te lo dije antes, vete

-No puedo, estamos encerradas

-Genial, encima nos has encerrado

-Yo no he sido

La pelirosa se levantó y apartando a Rachel se precipitó a la puerta.

-Santana y Brittany se que estais ahí

Ambas se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

-Esta me la vais a pagar

Estuvo varios minutos apoyada en la puerta hasta que se giró.

-Al menos procura no molestarme-dijo seria

-Pues cuando me besaste no parecía que pensaras lo mismo-soltó lo morena dolida

-¡Sólo fue un beso!-gritó Quinn mientras se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba-Un beso es solo un beso, no tiene porque significar nada

-Ya o puede cambiarlo todo-añadió Rachel con tristeza

Quinn la miró apenada, finalmente se llevó las manos a la cara. La morena se mordió el labio inferior para después sentarse junto a ella.

-Quinn por favor no llores- dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro

-Esto me supera Rachel

-Y ¿Crees que a mí no? Estoy confusa y…tengo miedo

La pelirosa levantó la cara para mirarla. Los ojos de la morena no la engañaban.

-Yo también lo tengo

. . .

Tras varios minutos las dos parejas se marcharon de la puerta. Ya habían cotilleado bastante. Cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina, alguien salió del otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Rachel?

. . .

Los minutos pasaban y ninguna decía nada. La pelirosa finalmente miró a la morena y tras ello habló.

-Pareces cansada

-Sí, hace tiempo que no duermo bien ("por culpa de cierta persona")

-¿Quieres que te deje dormir?

-Te lo agradecería, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que… te acuestes conmigo-dijo colorada

-Bueno…yo…yo

-Haber que has pensado, me refería a que te tumbaras a mi lado

-No no si ya

Ambas se echaron a reir para después tumbarse en la cama. La pelirosa se colocó en el lado derecho poniéndose de lado dando la espalda a la morena. Rachel se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la joven, que se estremeció ante el contacto.

Una hora después se despertó. Aún continuaba en la misma postura. Decidió darse la vuelta y entonces vio a la morena que la miraba con ternura.

-¿Has…has podido descansar?-preguntó la pelirosa algo nerviosa

-Creo que nunca me había sentido tan bien-contestó la morena apartando un mechón de la cara de Quinn. Esta se incorporó rápidamente y se giró para dar la espalda a la morena una vez más.

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué sucede?

-Esto es raro y yo… no me siento capaz

-Escucha, para mí también es difícil, pero no tenemos porque ir deprisa

-No quiero hacerte daño-Siempre hago daño a la gente que me importa y tú lo sabes bien. No estoy echa para estar con nadie.

-No te tortures de esta manera-dijo sentándose a su lado y cogiendo su mano-todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado y tú más que nadie.

Ante estas últimas palabras la pelirosa la miró asombrada. No esperaba que precisamente ella pudiera entenderla tan bien.

-Quiero intentarlo Quinn. Quiero estar a tu lado-dijo mirándola con intensidad

-No puedo Rachel

-¿Por qué? ¿Es porque soy una chica?

-Claro que no, bueno no voy a negar que me resulta muy extraño, pero no es eso

-¿Entonces?-insistía la morena

-Ahora mismo me encuentro en un momento en el que no sé ni quién soy. ¡Mírame! ¿Has visto la forma en la que visto?

-Quinn eres preciosa, da igual como te vistas. Además…tengo que reconocer que me da cierto morbo verte así-dijo poniéndose roja y bajando la mirada.

-Eres un encanto-dijo levantando su mano y cogiendo la barbilla de la joven para obligarla a que la mirara.

Las dos se miraban con intensidad. La morena comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Notó que la pelirosa se ponía tensa. Juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Pídeme que no lo haga y no lo haré

-Hazlo

La morena juntó sus labios con los que Quinn en un beso tierno.

-Cuanto he esperado este momento-dijo Rachel cuando se separaron-desde aquella vez en el auditorio

-Si fue…especial e intenso

-Bueno siempre podemos repetirlo ¿no crees?-dijo levantándose y cogiendo la mano de la otra para obligarla a levantarse también. Entonces pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la joven, mientras que esta la cogía por la cintura.

-Eres mala-dijo Quinn

-No sólo…-se acerca a su oído- un poco traviesa

-No conocía esa faceta tuya

-Tranquila, me conocerás poco a poco-dijo acercándose tras apartarse de su oído

Quinn la frenó poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Ahora me toca atacar a mi ¿no crees?-dijo alzando una ceja con una sonrisa picarona

-Si- respondió tras morderse el labio inferior. La pelirosa rompió la distancia entre ambas con un beso tan intenso que sorprendió a la misma Rachel, que no se lo esperaba. Abrumada se separó un poco.

-Buff, madre mía-dijo sofocada

-Perdona, quizá me he pasado

-¡No! ha sido increíble…y…realmente fogoso-añadió colorada

-Es que…hacia tanto que no me sentía así

-No si ya-dijo la morena riéndose

. . .

En la terraza

-Bueno llevan 6 horas allí encerradas, ¿no deberíamos ir a ver qué tal?-preguntó Kurt

-A estas alturas o se han matado o están en la cama-dijo Santana

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruta?-dijo Blaine

-Es que eres muy sensible-contestó riéndose

-Dejémoslas un poco más ¿no?, mientras yo voy a por un helado, ¿os apetece uno?-dijo Brittany

. . .

-Bien y ¿cómo pretendes que salgamos?-dijo la pelirosa

-Pues no lo sé

-¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan encerrado? ¿No se les ha ocurrido pensar que en algún momento tendríamos que salir?

-Pues nada, al menos me alegro de estar encerrada…contigo-dijo Rachel mirando con ternura a Quinn

-Yo también-dijo la pelirosa mirando también a la morena

Rachel cogió la mano de la ex animadora, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cara. De pronto Quinn se apartó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para mirar en uno de los cajones de la mesilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Quinn?-dijo la morena, que al ver que la otra no contestaba se acercó para mirar por encima del hombro de la pelirosa-¿no me digas que eso es?

-Sí, la llave

-¡Lo has hecho a posta!-gritó

-¿Qué?, ¿insinúas que he fingido que no sabía que estaba la llave para retenerte aquí?

-Yo no he dicho nada se eso

-Pero lo has pensado

-No

-¿Es que hubieras preferido irte antes?-preguntó Quinn maliciosamente

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo Rachel acercándose para dejar un tímido beso en los labios de la pelirosa.

Ambas comenzaron a reír para poco después, levantarse y salir de la habitación.

-¿Hay alguien?-preguntó la morena

-No-respondió Quinn tras asomarse por la puerta

-Aprovechemos

Las dos se encaminaron hacia el ascensor, sin darse cuenta que alguien las observaba…

En cuanto llegaron a la terraza enseguida encontraron al resto. Eran los únicos que estaban montando escándalo.

-¿Por fin salís parejita?

Ambas se giraron sobresaltadas y soltándose las manos.

-Hola Brittany-dijeron las dos

-Me gustáis, creo que hacéis buena pareja-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias-contestó la morena

Las 3 se reunieron con el resto que las recibieron con miradas de querer saberlo todo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Santana sin saludar si quiera

-¿Lo habéis arreglado ya?-dijo Kurt

-Lo hemos hablado-dijo Rachel

-¿Y ya está?-insistió la latina

-Bueno…-dijo Quinn mirando a la morena de reojo

-Venga chicos no las presionéis, ¿no veis que están como un flan?-dijo Blaine


	7. Chapter 7: Regreso

CAPITULO 7: Regreso

-¿Entonces no te quedas?-preguntó Brittany

-No mientas Berry, lo que pasa es que te preocupa que Quinn se ponga tontorro… ¡ah!-se quejó la latina tras recibir un codazo de la pelirosa

-Bueno eso tiene parte de verdad-respondió Rachel

Ante estas palabras Quinn se cruzó de brazos, mientras que la morena y el resto se reían.

-Queridas siento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos-dijo Kurt

-Bueno chicas nos vemos

-Adiós-dijo Brittany

-Hasta luego-dijo Santana

Entonces Rachel se acercó a Quinn y cogió su mano.

-Cuídate, te estaré esperando

La pelirosa no habló sólo apretó la mano de la joven. Pero la morena no pensaba irse sin nada, asique se inclinó y le plantó un tímido beso antes de marcharse en dirección al coche. La pelirosa se dio la vuelta, para ver como la morena se introducía en el coche, y cómo se volvía para despedirse de ella con la mano.

Quinn se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes estaba el coche.

-No recuerdo haberla visto así antes-dijo Brittany

-Sí, esa Berry está cambiando a nuestra Quinn-dijo Santana

-Son tan monas

-Sí, pero… ¿con Rachel?, suena muy raro, la diva y la ex animadora

-¿No creéis que os estáis precipitando?-preguntó Quinn-Aún no hay nada decidido, es demasiado pronto

-Bueno, bueno-dijo la latina entre risas

. . .

Llegó el día de volver a las clases. A pesar de que habían pasado 4 días, ni Rachel ni Quinn habían vuelto a verse, ni si quiera se habían llamado. Ambas se encontraban extrañas, era verdad que aquellas horas en el hotel habían sido increíbles para las dos, sin embargo aquello fue distinto puesto que estaban solas y muy lejos de miradas indiscretas. Pero ahora habían regresado y aquello debía mantenerse en secreto, aún era demasiado pronto para que se supiera.

La morena quería verla aunque no sabía bien cómo reaccionaría, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que tenía que verla. Pero no asistió a ninguna clase y por supuesto al Glee Club tampoco. Por ello decidió preguntar a Santana y a Brittany, pero ellas tampoco sabían porque no había ido a clase.

Los días fueron pasando y la joven seguía sin aparecer. Tanto Rachel como los demás estaban preocupados porque Quinn no aparecía ni daba señales de vida, no respondía a los mensajes ni cogía las llamadas. Finalmente decidieron ir a verla a su casa. Asique allí estaban Rachel, Santana y Brittany ante la puerta de la casa de Quinn. Llamaron pero nadie acudió a abrirlas.

-Pues parece que no está-dijo Brittany

-¡Quinn! ¡Abre la dichosa puerta o la tiro abajo!-gritó Santana

-¿No lo dirás en serio?-preguntó la morena

-Pues claro, yo siempre cumplo lo que digo

-Haber espera ¿hacia dónde da la ventana de su cuarto?

-A la parte de atrás

-Bien pues voy a mirar-dijo Rachel

La diva llegó rápidamente y miró hacia arriba y entonces fue cuando entre una pequeña rendija que había entre las cortinas la vio, pero Quinn se apartó rápidamente al verla. La morena regresó con cara apenada con las otras.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Santana

-Está en casa, pero parece que no quiere verme, se apartado rápidamente en cuanto se ha dado cuenta de que estaba allí

-¿Pero qué narices? ¡Quinn Fabray, baja ahora mismo y explícanos que cojones te pasa!

-Déjalo Santana, está claro que no quiere saber nada-dijo la morena marchándose de allí muy triste

-Maldita sea-dijo la latina

-Sam, no te enfades

-Pero Bri, es que no comprendo que es lo que se le está pasando a esta por la cabeza

-Lo sé yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero tampoco podemos forzarla a hablar, estoy segura de que cuando lo crea conveniente nos lo contará

-Ya, si lo que me cabrea de esto es que siempre hace lo mismo

Mientras, la pelirosa se encontraba sentada en la cama abrazada a un cojín con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que no estaba actuando bien, tenía sus motivos pero no quería preocupar a nadie, aunque por lo visto estaba consiguiendo lo contrario.

-Quinn, no puedes seguir así-dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta de la habitación.

-Creo que me han dicho esas palabras tantas veces que ya casi no tienen sentido

-Pues no debes de haberlas oído suficiente porque nunca les haces el menor caso

-Lo sé Puck, pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide

-Sí, y eso que te lo impide eres tú misma-dijo el joven alzando un poco la voz

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Pues porque es la verdad Quinn y hasta que no la aceptes no podrás avanzar, y seguirás estancada

-¡Cállate!

-Está claro que eres una egoísta, me llamas para que te ayude y ahora me tratas así, y sólo porque te jode que te diga la verdad que tú no quieres afrontar a la cara

-Ya está bien, vete de mi casa-dijo amenazante

-Vale, como quieras, pero no vuelvas a llamarme- contestó el joven para después salir de la habitación.

Pasaron dos días más y todo seguía igual. Rachel fingía ser la de siempre, estar en el Glee Club parecía tranquilizarla, pero sólo un poco, en cuanto miraba a los asientos y se daba cuenta de que ella no estaba, se la encogía el corazón. Era cierto que la pelirosa llevaba bastante tiempo sin volver, pero ahora realmente la echaba de menos.

Finn notaba que la joven no estaba bien asique intentaba animarla con cualquier tontería o simplemente hablándola para que se distrajera de aquello que no la dejaba tranquila. La joven agradecía su apoyo, pero no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y eso era un gran error.

Aquel día quedó con él para salir, ambos fueron a una cafetería tomaron un café y después se sentaron en el césped de un parque cercano.

-Rachel ¿me estás escuchando?-dijo Finn

-Perdona

-Creo que deberías contarme que te pasa

-No es nada

-Eso me dices siempre que no es nada que no me preocupe, pero llevas más de un mes muy rara, me has estado evitando y ahora de pronto parece que me haces caso, pero sólo lo parece.

-Es que me encuentro cansada por las clases y el Glee Club

-No me estás diciendo toda la verdad-dijo él acercándose un poco más con mirada inquisidora

La joven apartó la mirada. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, aún no estaba segura de ello. Desde que había vuelto de aquel hotel, muchos pensamientos habían inundado su cabeza, todos ellos relacionados con Quinn. Al principio eran pensamientos agradables, de aquello que había sentido estando allí en aquella habitación. Sin embargo según pasaban los días y tras el rechazo de la pelirosa, sentía que algo no iba bien. Por primera vez empezó a plantearse qué es lo que realmente había pasado. Si aquello había sido real o sólo una especie de espejismo que sólo había durado unos días. Y además estaban sus sentimientos…unas palabras le vinieron a la mente… _"Quiero intentarlo Quinn. Quiero estar a tu lado"_. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?, pero ¿realmente lo había dicho porque lo sentía? O por el contario ¿se había dejado llevar por la situación?

-¿Rachel?-dijo enfadado

-Lo siento no me encuentro bien ¿puedes acompañarme a casa?

-Si, pero antes quiero hacer algo-dijo acercándose hasta que sus grandes brazos la estrecharon en un sentido abrazo

-Gracias, Finn-dijo la morena apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico

-Lo que sea porque mi chica se encuentre mejor

. . .

Aquel día Santana se encontraba esperando a Brittany, cuando vio salir a Puck en dirección contraria a la de su casa, además había adoptado una actitud extraña mirando hacia los lados como si se intentara asegurar de que no le veía nadie.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo la rubia que acababa de llegar

-Bri, ya tenemos algo que hacer

-¿El qué?

-Vamos a seguir a Puck, actua de forma rara y yo creo que oculta algo

-Vale, ¿y adonde crees que va?

-Espero que no sea a donde pienso porque se la voy a liar a alguien pero parda

Las dos siguieron al joven sigilosamente durante varios minutos hasta que este se paró frente a una casa.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó la latina sobresaltando al joven

-¿Pero que hacéis vosotras aquí? ¿Me estabais siguiendo?

-¿Y tú, que haces enfrente de la casa de Quinn?

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí

-Ya, venga Puck suéltalo, ¿sabes algo verdad?

-Será mejor que se lo preguntéis a ella- dijo el joven dándose media vuelta y marchándose por donde había venido.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Brittany

-Pues entrar, aunque tengamos que tirar la puerta-dijo la latina

La pelirosa estaba sentada en su banco de ventana cuando oyó unas voces provenientes de la parte delantera de su casa.

-¡Fabray abre la maldita puerta!-gritó Santana

-¡Quinn por favor!-añadió Brittany

-Bien si no queda más remedio

Pocos segundos después la pelirosa escuchó un golpe muy fuerte.

-¿Pero qué?-se dijo saliendo de su cuarto y bajando las escaleras

-Sam, ¿estás bien?-dijo la rubia

-Si, más o menos

La puerta finalmente se abrió.

-¿Qué ha sido eso golpe?-preguntó

-Santana ha intentado abrir la puerta por la fuerza-dijo la rubia mirando a la latina preocupada

-Eres una burra

-Si alguien que yo me sé, hubiera abierto antes no me habría pasado esto

-Anda pasad, que hay que curarte ese hombro-dijo la pelirosa con resignación

. . .

Rachel estaba en su cuarto ensayando una canción para el Glee Club, cuando recibió un mensaje.

"Hola cariño, dime ¿estás mejor. F"

"Un poco. Gracias Finn. R"

"Me alegro, sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras. F"

Al ver que no respondía el joven volvió a enviarle otro.

"No quiero forzarte, pero… ¿no me vas a contar qué es lo otro que te preocupa? F"

"Ya te lo dije. R"

"¿Tiene que ver con Quinn? F"

Ante este mensaje la morena se puso nerviosa, soltó el teléfono. ¿Porqué le había preguntado por ella? ¿Es que acaso sabía algo? Pero… ¿Y cómo?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Finn. Rachel no quería cogerlo, no sabía cómo responderle, no se le ocurría nada. Pero si no respondía sería como si estuviera diciendo que ocultaba algo y que Quinn estaba relacionada con ello. Finalmente lo cogió.

-Perdona Finn estaba cogiendo unas cosas y por eso he tardado en cogerlo

-No pasa nada

-Sobre tu pregunta…es verdad que me preocupa Quinn, pero igual que a todos. Si no cambia su actitud el Glee Club se verá afectado. Además ella era una componente importante, su falta no nos hace bien.

-¿Y sólo es eso?

-¿Qué más iba a ser?

-No sé, me parece que tu actitud era por algo más grave

-No, y discúlpame Finn pero debo colgar

-Vale, nos vemos mañana-respondió el joven poco convencido

-Ok

. . .

Las tres se encontraban en la cocina, sentadas en los taburetes. Brittany se encargaba de curar el hombro de Santana que tras el golpe o mejor dicho la envestida, se había hecho una herida, a parte del consiguiente moratón.

-Podías haberte roto algo-dijo Quinn

-Pues haber abierto la puerta

-Lo siento

-No me valen tus disculpas Fabray, queremos saber la verdad

La joven no dijo nada sólo bajo la cabeza. Pensaba en si hacia bien en querer contarles lo sucedido. Tenía miedo de su reacción, bueno más bien tenía miedo de cómo se lo tomara Santana, tras lo de la puerta se esperaba cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué no has vuelto a clase?-preguntó Brittany

-He tenido un problema

-¿El qué?, pero si parecía que todo iba a mejor después de lo del hotel, ¿Acaso no querías cambiar?

-No es por eso

-Ya y entonces ¿Por qué no nos dejaste entrar cuando vinimos con Berry? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?, bueno si es que paso algo porque no nos has contado nada de nada-dijo la latina

La joven no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo.

-Creo que te has pasado Sam-dijo Brittany

-No Bri, tiene razón-contestó la pelirosa

Entonces se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta

-Hey espera Quinn-dijo Santana alarmada

-No te emociones-dijo guiñándola un ojo - que no voy a hacer nada raro, es para que podáis ver el motivo por el que he faltado a clase

Cuando terminó de quitarse la ropa, las dos jóvenes pudieron ver que Quinn tenía el cuerpo llena de heridas y moratones.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó la Brittany

-Mis "nuevas amigas"-dijo simplemente avergonzada

-Pero Quinn-dijo la rubia acercándose para abrazarla, mientras a la pelirosa se le escapaban unas lágrimas.

-No pensaras volver con ellas ¿no?-dijo la latina seria

-Por supuesto que no-dijo entre lágrimas

-Se van a enterar esas, como las vea yo las…

-¡No!, por favor Santana

-Pero esto no puede quedar así

-Yo me lo he buscado-dijo suplicante

-Está bien, pero como vuelvan a tocarte no habrá fuerza en el mundo que pueda pararme

-Gracias

-Anda ven aquí-dijo la latina con los brazos extendidos. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Esto… ¿queréis tomar algo?, que no os he ofrecido nada-dijo tras separarse de Santana

-Si una tila porque me vas a matar de tantos sustos, además aún no me has contestado a lo de Berry


	8. Chapter 8: Traición

CAP.8: TRAICIÓN

La joven no dijo nada mientras que preparaba las tilas. También se hizo una para ella porque estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando acabó, indicó a las otras que fueran al salón que allí iban a estar más cómodas.

La pelirosa se iba a sentar en el sofá de una plaza, pero sus amigas la hicieron un hueco entre ellas, cosa que la joven agradeció con una media sonrisa.

-No os dejé subir por no preocuparos-dijo tras varios minutos de silencio

-Pues has conseguido lo contrario, sobretodo porque no cogías llamadas ni respondías a los mensajes-dijo Brittany

-Tenía miedo de vuestra reacción, además estaba Rachel…yo…no estoy segura de lo que me pasa con ella

-Espera un momento, primero tendrás que contarnos que pasó en el hotel, porque os liasteis ¿no?-dijo Santana

-Solo nos besamos-dijo algo roja

-¿Y qué sentiste?- preguntó la rubia

-No voy a negar que me gustó, pero…al llegar aquí es como si me hubiera chocado con la realidad…aquello no puede volver a pasar

-No te comprendo, ¿es que te avergüenza porque es una chica?-dijo Santana

-No, eso me da igual

-¿Entonces?

-Porque no está bien, ella tiene novio. No puedo volver a hacerle daño a Finn. Prometí que intentaría no hacer daño a nadie más.

-Es ella la que tiene el problema, porque es la que tiene novio, no tu

-Si es culpa mía, fui yo la que la provoqué con aquel beso en el auditorio

-¡Eso no nos lo habías contado!-dijo Brittany sorprendida

-Fui yo la que la besó la primera vez. Dios no sé que me pasó, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Es normal que estés confundida-dijo la latina-y lo mejor para aclararte es que vayas y hables con ella

-¿Y si no quiere verme?

-No te voy a negar que tiene que estar enfadada, pero seguro que te escuchará

-Gracias, chicas

-Lo que sea por nuestra amiga-dijo Brittany cogiendo su mano

. . .

Tras hablar con las animadoras, Quinn decidió que debía hablar con Rachel y explicarle cómo se sentía y porqué había actuado así.

Al día siguiente regresó a clase. Todo el mundo la miraba y murmuraba a su paso. La joven fingía que no le importaba pero en el fondo se sentía agobiada. Pero estaba allí con un objetivo y pensaba cumplirlo.

Cuando acabaron las clases, se dirigió al auditorio, sabía que ella estaría allí, porque antes del Glee Club solía ir a ensayar a aquel lugar. Lentamente abrió la puerta. La morena estaba en el escenario cantando, pero no se percató de la presencia de Quinn.

La chica fue bajando hasta el escenario lentamente mientras se dejaba llevar por la voz de la morena. Siempre le había gustado como cantaba, era capaz de transmitir muchas cosas.

Rachel acabó y de nuevo el lugar recobró su silencio, hasta que unos aplausos lo rompieron. La morena se giró en la dirección en la que venían, y entonces la vio y por un momento dudó que fuera ella.

-Hola-dijo Quinn

-¡No puede ser!-contestó sorprendida

-Supongo que no esperabas que viniera

-No y menos…así-dijo con un pequeño suspiro mirándola de arriba abajo haciendo que Quinn se ruborizara

-He dejado a las Skanks

-Ya veo, te ves mucho mejor así, sin duda el rubio es tu color

-Gracias

-Bueno… ¿Y a qué has venido?-preguntó poniéndose seria

-Te debo una explicación-respondió subiendo al escenario

Un incomodo silencio se creó entre ellas. Tampoco se miraban, sólo se limitaban a pensar cómo iban a llevar la conversación.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Rachel

-Cuando dejé la Skanks-dijo con rabia-decidieron darme un regalo no muy agradable de despedida-dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Dios Quinn-dijo la morena al ver las marcas, y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando

-No quería que me vieras así, por eso no quería verte ni a ti ni a nadie

Rachel la miró apenada. Le había dolido mucho aquel rechazo. Pero después de eso fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había sucedido en el hotel sólo fue algo pasajero, como un pequeño paréntesis en su vida, para después volver a retomarla y continuar, con su actual pareja, Finn.

-Tenías muy preocupadas a tus amigas

-¿Sólo a ellas?-preguntó la rubia extrañada

-Bueno no sé quién más lo estaría

-¿Es que acaso tú no lo estabas?

-Sólo fui a verte porque ellas insistieron

-¿Seguro?

-¿Y por qué debía de importarme?

-Pero ¿cómo que por qué?, es que ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó en el hotel?-preguntó asombrada y dolida por la actitud que estaba tomando la morena.

-¿Y qué es lo que pasó Quinn?, ¿qué nos dimos un par de besos?, bueno sí ¿Y qué?

-Esto no puede estar pasando, no me puedo creer que me este diciendo esto

-¿Pensabas que había sentido algo?, sólo estaba probando Quinn

La rubia no sabía ni dónde meterse, por un lado quería salir corriendo de allí pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Ella era Quinn Fabray, ¿cómo iba a dejarla tan mal la idiota de Rachel?, no eso nunca.

-Escúchame bien Berry-dijo de forma agresiva agarrando a la Diva del brazo, asustándola- puedo entender que te arrepientas, pero no te voy a consentir que me trates así.

Rachel la miraba entre asustada y arrepentida, la rubia acababa de rajar sus defensas. El muro que quería poner para ocultar algo que no quería reconocer y que estaba empezando a aflorar.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapase, sorprendiendo a Quinn que la soltó. Aprovechando esto la morena se marchó de allí corriendo, dejando a la rubia allí, sin entender bien qué narices había pasado.

Tras aquello los días fueron pasando…

Will Shuster se encontraba en su despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Buenas tardes-dijo la joven

-¿Quinn?, vaya me alegra volver a verte así

-Gracias-dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-Yo quiero volver al Glee Club, he cometido muchos errores pero este es uno de los que realmente me arrepiento

-No se hable más-dijo levantándose y extendiendo las brazos-Bienvenida de nuevo

La joven se acercó y correspondió al abrazo.

. . .

-Bueno chicos antes de hablar sobre la tarea de esta semana, tengo algo que quiero que veáis…adelante

Quinn entró lentamente al aula, donde sus compañeros la miraban asombrados tanto por su aspecto como por su aparición. La rubia evitó mirar a Rachel que se encontraba entre metida en una montaña rusa de sentimientos. Estaba enfadada, triste peor a la vez contenta por el regreso de la rubia.

-Quiero pediros disculpas por todo, porque de verdad quiero volver con vosotros-dijo de forma sincera

-Si prometes no volver a desertar-dijo Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa ala que la rubia correspondió sacando la lengua

-Nunca más

Tras esto todos, excepto Rachel, se levantaron a abrazarla.

-Ven aquí rubia-dijo Mercedes dándola un fuerte abrazo

A continuación se acercó Mike Chan que la cogió de la mano y la hizo girar para después abrazarla efusivamente.

A Tina la tuvo que abrazar ella porque no dejaba de llorar.

-Bienvenida-dijo Finn poniendo una mano sobre el hombro y acercándose a su oído-ahora que has vuelto, tenemos que hablar.

La rubia la miró extrañada mientras que se apartaba dejando paso a Kurt.

-Sin duda este look te favorece más, aunque yo te recomendaría una ropa algo más llamativa

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo abrazándole

-Me alegra tu vuelta sexy mamá-dijo una voz tras ella

-Yo también Puck-contestó la rubia dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Por fin la trinidad se vuelve a juntar-dijo Santana que acompañada de Brittany la envolvieron en un sentido abrazo.

Finalmente Quinn se acercó a Artie que le indicó que se sentara en sus piernas para abrazarla mejor, para después llevarla a uno de los asientos.

-Bueno, ahora que Quinn ha vuelto tenemos un apoyo más, asique voy a presentaros la tarea de esta semana-dijo Will mientras que todos se sentaban

-¿Y Rachel?-preguntó Mercedes

-Sí resulta extraño no oír su insoportable voz-dijo Santana que al ver la mirada de Quinn, lo entendió todo. Estaba claro que a la morena no le había sentado nada bien el regreso de la rubia, sobre todo tras lo sucedido varios días atrás.

-¿Voy a buscarla?- se ofreció Finn

-No Finn, no podemos perder más tiempo, después le comentas lo que hemos hablado

Mientras tanto en el baño…

Rachel se encontraba ante el espejo apoyada en el lavabo. La vuelta de la rubia había sido un palo. Era verdad que se había planteado la idea de su regreso, pero no esperaba que le hiciera tanto daño. Sabía que no había actuado bien con Quinn, pero no quería herir a Finn, él era importante para ella y no quería perderle, pero no era capaz de olvidar lo sucedido en el hotel.

La mezcla de sentimientos la estaban matando poco a poco y el pensar que tendría que ver a Quinn en el Glee Club no le ayudaba. Aquel momento deseaba marcharse a casa, pero su orgullo la hizo salir del baño y regresar al aula.

Rachel se excuso diciendo que se había encontrado mal. Tras esto Will continuo con la explicación de la tarea.

. . .

Habían pasado 3 días, desde que Quinn había vuelto a clase y al Glee Club, pero a pesar de haber regresado y de estar contenta por ello, sentía que no estaba todo lo agusto que tendría que estar. Y eso era normal, desde la discusión con Rachel en el auditorio no había vuelto a hablar con ella, aunque la verdad era que ni se miraban y ambas se evitaban todo lo posible. Durante las clases era fácil porque no coincidían en ellas, pero en el Glee Club era diferente, tenían que verse si o si.

La tensión entre ambas era muy palpable. Los compañeros lo notaban porque cuando estaban cerca el ambiente se enrarecía, incluso parecía que la morena no actuaba como siempre, se la veía menos participativa, ya no hablaba tanto ni daba sus particulares ideas para las canciones.

Aquel día todos salían del aula donde se daban las clases del Glee Club cuando Finn se acercó a Quinn.

-Hola

-Hola-contestó ella sin ganas

-¿Tengo que hablar contigo?

-Lo siento pero tengo algo de prisa-dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero algo la retuvo. Finn la sujetaba por el brazo.

-Es algo muy importante

-Suéltame

-Dime, ¿Qué hacía Rachel en aquel hotel la semana pasada?-preguntó sin hacer caso de la rubia

Aquella pregunta cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Quinn. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Acaso él había…no, no podía ser, porque eso quería decir que lo sabía, que su secreto estaba al descubierto.

"_Vamos Quinn, no puede ser, si lo supiera no estaría reaccionando de esta forma, seguramente se hubiera puesto más agresivo"._

-Quinn ¡respóndeme!-gritó

-No sé de qué me hablas-respondió intentando no parecer nerviosa

-Te vi salir de la habitación del hotel con ella, y eso sí con mucho cuidado como si quisierais evitar que alguien os viera.

El nerviosismo de la rubia iba en aumento, según asimilaba las palabras que acaba de decir Finn.

"_Quinn disimula por dios, tu sabes actuar asique venga que se note"_

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Pues que últimamente Rachel está muy rara, cómo preocupada por algo o por alguien-dijo recalcando esto último-y el hecho de que me conteste con evasivas cuando le pregunto y que me ocultara que estuvo en ese hotel, me tiene preocupado. Quiero saber que pasó.

-Eso se lo preguntas a ella, a mi no me metas en vuestros líos, y suéltame de una vez.

-No hasta que me digas que hacías con ella ahí dentro, o ¿es que había alguien más?

-Pero ¿qué estás insinuando Finn?-dijo zafándose de él

-¡No lo sé Quinn!, me estoy volviendo loco y tu eres la única que puede darme una respuesta-gritó desesperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Sólo estuvimos hablando

-¿Cómo que sólo estuvisteis hablando?

-¿Estas sordo?-dijo enfadada

-No soy tonto, ¿Te piensas que me voy a creer que estuvisteis hablando más de 6 horas?

-Tardamos en resolver nuestras diferencias

-¿Y qué me dices de veros en un hotel a cientos de km?

-Mira Finn me estas hartando-dijo tras suspirar-si tienes problemas con Rachel soluciónalo con ella y a mí déjame en paz, yo no tengo nada que ver-dijo para después darse la vuelta y encaminarse de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿Por qué he de creerte?

La joven se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-Has cambiado mucho Quinn, me has decepcionado

-Mira Finn ya me estás cansando, sé que no he actuado bien pero estoy intentando cambiar, pero con tu actitud sólo consigues hacerme daño.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo…

-Gracias por acompañarme Kurt-dijo la morena

-Es que últimamente estás muy despistada

-Ya

-Rachel, no has hablado con Quinn ¿verdad?

-Kurt, preferiría no hablar de ello

-Pero…

-Por favor

-Está bien, pero ya sabes cuándo necesites a alguien con quien hablar aquí me tienes

-Muchas gracias-dijo abrazándolo

-Venga vamos a coger las partituras que te has dejado, que he quedado con Blaine y no quiero llegar tarde

-Si venga

-¿Estás oyendo esas voces?-preguntó de pronto el chico

-Sí, ¿no vienen del aula?

-Vamos a ver

Ambos acudieron más deprisa, cuando llegaron a la puerta se asomaron con cuidado para no ser vistos.

-Y tú nos haces daño a todos con tu actitud, Quinn-dijo Finn acercándose

-Estoy intentando cambiar

-¿Esos son Finn y Quinn no?-dijo Kurt

Pero Rachel no respondió, aquella escena no le hacía nada de gracia, además parecía que estaban discutiendo, y no le sentaba bien que ambos estuvieran así.

"_¿Pero qué están haciendo?, dios mío Quinn no le habrás dicho nada ¿verdad? Pero y ¿por qué me importa?, si no pasó nada, con negarlo si él me pregunta bastará, porque diga lo que diga ella me creerá a mí, asique no tengo porque preocuparme"_

-Eso ya lo has dicho más veces

-Déjame en paz Finn, no quiero seguir hablando contigo

-¿Estás muy rara? ¿Seguro que no pasó algo?

La rubia ya no lo soportaba más asique se giró y le dio un tortazo, dejando al joven muy sorprendido. De la impresión Rachel y Kurt perdieron el equilibrio y se precipitaron al interior. Debido al estruendo Quinn y Finn se giraron. La rubia al ver a la morena tirada en el suelo no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta la miró con reproche por lo que Quinn se quedó ahí de pie mirando a la Diva preocupada. Cuando Finn logró reaccionar acudió a ayudar a Rachel.

-Gracias-dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de Quinn

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó

-Sí, no ha sido nada-dijo abrazándose a él ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, en cuyo interior un remolino se sentimientos la estaban revolviendo el estómago.

-Ejem-dijo Kurt aún en el suelo

-Perdona-dijo la rubia tendiendo la mano al joven cuando dejó de mirar a Rachel-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No, gracias

-Bueno creo que aquí sobro-dijo la joven marchándose de allí muy enfadada

-¿Qué ha pasado Finn?-preguntó Rachel

-Nada

-Pero te ha pegado

-No acepta una verdad a la cara-dijo muy enfadado

-Quizá te has excedido en tus palabras-dijo Kurt

-¿Ahora la defiendes?, pensaba que vosotros no os tratabais

-Hemos empezado a hablarnos

-Ya, me da igual. Escúchame Rachel, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, es peligrosa

La cara de la morena era un poema, por un lado le gustaba ver como Finn se preocupaba por ella, además que no acercarse a ella era lo que estaba haciendo asique no lo importaba ¿o sí?

-¿Rachel?-Preguntó el quarterback extrañado

-Eso lo tendrá que decidir ella, ¿no crees?-dijo Kurt

-Mira, eres mi hermano pero creo que te estás metiendo donde no te llaman

-Perdona pero Rachel es mi amiga y yo quiero lo mejor para ella

-Y lo mejor para ella es que no se acerque a Quinn, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz

-No discutáis por mí, por favor

-Pero…

-No Finn, tranquilo no me acercaré a ella, te lo prometo-dijo la morena seria ante la atenta mirada de Kurt que no comprendía la actitud de su amiga.

. . .

Tras esto Rachel empezó a acercarse más Finn. Al joven se le veía más contento por ello, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es los motivos que llevaban a la morena a actuar así.

Aquel día se encontraba ante su taquilla cuando alguien se le acercó.

-Hola-dijo el joven apoyándose en las taquillas

-Hola mi amor-dijo la morena mientras recogía sus cosas.

Después se giró de forma que podía ver la gente que pasaba detrás de Finn. Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Quinn, entonces se acercó más al chico agarrando su camiseta para darle un beso, que sorprendió al quarterback que no se lo esperaba. la rubia también los había visto intentó retirar la mirada pero por un momento no lo hizo ya que de esa forma se dio cuenta que la morena la miraba de reojo mientras que se daba arrumacos con Finn.

"_Pero ¿de qué vas Rachel?, ¿Estás intentando darme celos o qué?" _se decía a si misma mientras pasaba intentando mostrar que no le importaba lo que había visto.

-Rachel te dejo que tengo entrenamiento, ¿nos vemos después?

-Si claro

La chica se quedó mirando cómo se iba su novio, cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-Estás actuando muy raro

-¿Kurt?, por dios no me des esos sustos

-Lo siento, pero ahora dime, ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Estoy hablando de Quinn

-¿Otra vez?-dijo enfadada

-Vamos se que ha pasado algo, se nota a la legua. La tensión en el ambiente cuando estáis en la misma habitación es tan fuerte que se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

-No exageres

-Pero Rachel ¿porqué no quieres hablar de ello?

-¡Porque no hay nada de qué hablar!-gritó haciendo que varias personas que pasaban se les quedaran mirando.

-Cómo quieras-dijo el joven colocándose la cartera y marchándose de allí muy enfadado.

Durante los días siguientes ambas lo pasaron bastante mal. La morena porque había hecho daño a Kurt y el joven era su gran apoyo, y ahora que lo había perdido se sentía más sola que antes, y para colmo tenía que poner buena cara ante Finn para que no la preguntara.

La rubia, estaba desesperada porque no entendía la actitud de Rachel, la tenía totalmente desconcertaba, y no soportaba no tener el control de la situación, asique decidió que tenía que hablar con ella aunque fuera a la fuerza. Nadie le hacia un desplante así a Quinn Fabray y salía indemne de ello.

. . .

Kurt se encontraba con Blaine tomando un café cuando, el móvil del primero sonó.

-¿No lo vas a leer?-dijo Blaine

-No tiene importancia

-Es de Rachel, ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo tras suspirar

-Deberías responderla

-Después de cómo me ha tratado, no se lo merece

-Kurt, se que en el fondo quieres ayudarla, además que seguro que te mueres de la curiosidad por conocer todos los detalles-dijo pícaro

-Pero que bien me conoces

-Anda vete a verla

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Tranquilo yo tengo que hacer unas cosas

-De acuerdo, ¿Sabes que te quiero un montón?

-Pues claro-dijo con su mejor sonrisa

Varios minutos después el joven se encontraba ante la puerta de la casa de Rachel. Llamó al timbre. La morena lo abrazó darle oportunidad casi ni de saludar. Tras separarse ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de esta. Ella se sentó en la cama mientras que él se apoyó en la puerta.

-Hemos tenido una discusión

-Ya, eso me lo imaginaba

-Le he dicho cosas horribles-dijo mientras las lágrimas le comenzaban a caer

-¿Qué?

-Le dije que todo había sido por probar y que aquello no significó nada, que había jugado con ella-dijo derrumbándose

Kurt se acercó y sentándose en la cama le pasó un brazo por los hombros, para intentar consolarla.


	9. Chapter 9: Conversación

Capitulo 9: Conversación

Quinn se encontraba ante su taquilla, cuando se le acercaron Brittany y Santana.

-Hola Q-dijo la latina

-Hola-respondió ella

-Vamos a ir esta tarde a Breadstix ¿te vienes?-dijo Brittany

-Gracias pero no

-Venga Quinn, necesitas desconectar un poco-dijo Santana

-Está bien

-Vale quedamos en la puerta a las 7-dijo Brittany

-Allí estaré

. . .

-Bueno Finn me voy a casa-dijo la morena

-¿Te apetece que nos veamos esta tarde?

-Tengo que hace muchas cosas

-Voy a llevarte a Breadstix

-No hace falta que me lleves allí

-Yo quiero lo mejor para ti-dijo cogiendo su mano

-Gracias

-Entonces… ¿Vienes?-dijo con cara de perrito abandonado

-De acuerdo

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 7, pero Quinn ya estaba en frente del restaurante esperando a que sus amigas llegaran. Mientras, miraba a la gente pasar.

"_Soy yo ¿o no hacen más que pasar parejitas?, buff me dan envidia. Un momento ¿envidia?, pero ¿en qué narices estoy pensando? Estoy mejor sola, sin preocupaciones, sin llamadas tontas ni mensajes cursis."_

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-dijo Brittany, sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos.

-No acabo de llegar

-Bien pues entremos-dijo la latina

Llevaban allí 2 horas, hablando sobre tonterías, algún que otro cotilleo y recuerdos de momentos en las animadoras. Las tres se estaban riendo de un comentario de Santana, cuando a Quinn se le borró la sonrisa de golpe. Las chicas se giraron y vieron a Rachel entrar con Finn.

-Quinn, si quieres podemos irnos-dijo la bailarina

-También puedo hacer que echen a esos dos-dijo la latina

-Gracias pero no pienso irme, no la voy a dar el gusto

-Esa es mi rubia-dijo Santana con una sonrisa

La morena se encontraba ajena a aquello porque no se había percatado de la presencia de Quinn hasta que Finn en su afán por encontrar una mesa cerca de la ventana, la hizo pasar a su lado.

-¿Pero que es esa sombra que tapa la luz? O pero que ven mis ojos, ¡es Finnkestein y la enana!-dijo la latina

-Siempre estás igual Santana, déjanos en paz-dijo la morena enfadada intentando no mirar a Quinn que disimulaba buscando algo en su bolso

-Pero si solo digo la verdad

-Venga Rachel vámonos a la mesa-dijo el joven

-No creo que haya nada para vosotros-continuó Santana

Decidieron ignorarla y dirigirse a la mesa que habían elegido.

Los minutos pasaban y tanto la morena como la rubia se sentían muy incómodas ante la presencia de la otra. La Diva miraba de vez en cuanto hacia la mesa de la ex animadora, mientras esta, se controlaba para no girarse y mandarla a freír espárragos.

Las tres amigas estaban hablando cuando Brittany puso su mano sobre la pierna de Santana que se sobresaltó y acabó tirándose el café encima.

-Lo siento Sam

-No, no pasa nada-dijo levantándose-voy al baño a limpiarme

-Te acompaño-dijo la bailarina

Quinn iba a ir con ellas, pero decidió dejarlas a solas, no le apetecía estar allí cuando empezaran a darse arrumacos, las conocía demasiado bien, por lo que entendía que ir con ellas no era buena idea.

-Rachel voy al baño, ahora vengo

-Vale

La morena aprovechó la ausencia de su novio para seguir observando a Quinn, y pensando en que narices le sucedía con ella, porque no podía evitar mirarla, así estuvo varios minutos, cuando de pronto la rubia se giró pillándola. La Diva giró la cara avergonzada, entonces la ex animadora se levantó, parecía que iba en dirección a Rachel, cuando un joven se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-dijo ella

-Venga, preciosa no te hagas la dura, vente conmigo, yo no te dejaré sola-dijo acercándose.

La rubia iba a propinarle un tortazo cuando alguien se le adelantó. Todo fue muy rápido. El chico estaba en el suelo, debido al empujón que le había propinado alguien que se interpuso entre ambos.

-¿Pero de qué vas?-dijo él dolorido

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¡Nunca!-dijo con voz amenazante

-Tú no sabes con quien estás hablando zorra

-¡Un momento!-dijo una de las camareras-no consiento este comportamiento en mi restaurante

-Ha empezado ella-dijo señalando a la morena

-Ven aquí-dijo la mujer cogiendo al joven de la oreja-Márchate de aquí y no vuelvas, porque me he quedado con tu cara y la próxima vez pienso llamar a la policía-amenazó mientras que tirando de su oreja le llevaba hasta la puerta.

Todo el restaurante aplaudió la actuación de la mujer, mientras que Quinn no apartaba la mirada de la joven que tenía delante, la cual le daba la espalda.

-¿Rachel?-dijo

La morena no tuvo más remedio que girarse, pero evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No podemos perder a nadie del Glee Club porque si no este año no nos podremos presentar

-Cómo siempre preocupada por ti y nada más que por ti, eres muy egoísta

La Diva la miró con reproche y se giró para salir del local, pero la rubia no se quedó atrás cogió su bolso y fue tras ella. Cuando la alcanzó la cogió del brazo.

-Rachel ¿quieres dejar de huir?

-Suéltame

-No hasta que hablemos de una vez

-No hay nada de qué hablar

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?, ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo?

-Si estás asustada no te preocupes, yo te entiendo pero…

-¡Tú no sabes nada Quinn! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme!-gritó zafándose de ella y marchándose.

La rubia iba a decirle algo más pero la gente las estaba mirando, asique se contuvo para evitar armar un escándalo, pero se juró a sí misma que eso no quedaría así.

. . .

La rubia volvió a entrar al restaurante para reunirse con sus amigas. Entonces vio a Finn que buscaba a Rachel desesperado.

-Eh tú-dijo

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?-dijo la rubia molesta

-No le habrás hecho nada a Rachel ¿verdad?

-Pero ¿de qué vas Finn?, si tu novia no está será porque no querría estar contigo

-No te reconozco

-Tonelete, ¿se puede saber qué le haces a mi amiga?-dijo Santana tras ellos

-No te metas

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo con vosotras-dijo Finn marchándose del restaurante y dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Brittany

-Os lo cuento si nos vamos de aquí

-Eso está hecho-dijo la latina

. . .

El teléfono de la morena no dejaba de sonar. Sabía que era Finn, pero no quería hablar con nadie. Deseaba estar sola, para poder asimilar que había pasado.

"_Pero ¿Qué he hecho?, dios debía de haberme mantenido al margen, ahora sé que volverá a intentar hablar conmigo. Y ya no sé qué decirle, se me acaban las palabras esquivas, así no voy a conseguir nada, porque por mucho que la trate mal ella vuelve, aunque claro ahora le acabo de dar un motivo para intentar hablar conmigo. Dios, soy idiota. No puedo volver a hacerle frente, porque la próxima vez es muy posible que acabe derrumbándome y no puedo, no puedo…"_ se decía a sí misma mientras regresaba a su casa subida en un taxi.

Y llegó el día siguiente. La Diva tenía muy mal aspecto, había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en la rubia y maldiciéndose a sí misma por ello. Aunque se había puesto mucho maquillaje, se le notaban bastante las ojeras. Por ello llevaba gafas de sol, que solamente lograban que llamara más la atención.

Se encontraba de camino a la taquilla cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-dijo Finn muy nervioso y a la vez enfadado

-Perdona, pero no me encontraba bien asique salí a tomar el aire

-¿A tomar el aire?, al menos podrías haber avisado, además no cogías mis llamadas

-Tenía el móvil en silencio

-¿Tú nunca tienes el móvil en silencio?

-Bueno pues ayer si-dijo enfadada

-Y encima te enfadas conmigo, estaba preocupado por ti

-Lo sé y lo siento, ahora si me disculpas tengo clase-dijo cerrando su taquilla y marchándose de allí.

Las clases fueron pasando. La morena no estaba de humor y tampoco se encontraba nada bien, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ella. Al acabar la última clase se dirigió de nuevo a su taquilla, dejó los libros y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y la obligó a entrar en el servicio y a uno de los baños.

-¿Pero qué…?-se quedó helada al ver quien era la que la había llevado allí-¿Quinn?

La rubia no dijo nada, únicamente se dio la vuelta para echar el cerrojo.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?

-Esta vez no vas a huir más, vamos a hablar y vamos a hacerlo ahora-dijo la ex animadora muy seria.

-No, déjame salir

Pero la rubia se interpuso entre la puerta y ella. Si quería salir tendría que apartarla.

-Ya está bien Rachel, afrontemos esto de una vez, que sepas que para mí tampoco es fácil, pero no puedo seguir así, quiero…no, necesito saber qué narices pasa con nosotras

-No pasa nada

-¿Estás segura?-dijo acercándose lentamente

-S… Si-contestó la morena algo nerviosa

-Entonces ¿Porqué te noto tan tensa cuando me acerco a ti?-dijo acariciando su mejilla

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Me vas a negar que lo del hotel no significó nada?

-Ya te…te lo he…dicho antes-dijo con la voz entrecortada por los nervios-fu…fue solo…

-Las dos sabemos que no es cierto, además no eres capaz de decírmelo mirándome a los ojos

La morena hacía rato que había apartado la cara, no era capaz de mirarla, porque no sabía si podría contenerse si lo hacía.

-Rachel-dijo en su oído-dime mirándome a los ojos que no sentiste nada y me iré y no volveré a molestarte.

A la Diva le iba el corazón a cien por hora, por tener tan cerca a la rubia.

"_Pero ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Estoy como un flan, ¿Desde cuándo me siento así estando con ella? ¿Y qué voy a responder?, no entiendo porqué dudo, tengo que mirarla y decírselo y ya está, soy muy buena actriz, asique no tiene que haber problema"_

La rubia se apartó, y vio que la otra no la miraba, haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujara en la cara. Entonces la Diva cogió de las manos a Quinn.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo ésta muy sorprendida

-Perdóname-dijo la morena entre lágrimas-yo te…tengo…mucho…miedo

Tras decir esto la rubia la abrazó para intentar consolarla. Tras varios minutos la morena se deshizo del abrazo y se sentó en el váter. La rubia se giró y la miró con tristeza.

-Rach, escucha yo también lo tengo

-Pues pareces muy segura

-Porque se me da muy bien fingirlo

-Disculpa por lo que te he hecho

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero no es eso lo que quiero-antes de seguir hizo una breve pausa para agacharse y obligar a la morena que la mirara a los ojos- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La Diva la miró con los ojos llorosos, no sabía que contestarla, aún no sabía qué diablos le sucedía, no entendía el porqué de todo, al principio pensaba que era porque su relación con Finn estaba estancada y necesita el cariño de alguien, pero tras analizarlo todo, se había dado cuenta de que había algo más, un sentimiento que en ocasiones parecía ser mayor que el que tenía por Finn.

-No estoy segura, Quinn

-Es normal que estés confusa, yo también lo estoy, pero esto que siento… no sé, tengo la sensación de que tengo que luchar por ello.

-No quiero hacerte daño

-Eso mismo te lo dije yo

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo han cambiado las cosas tan de repente?, antes era yo la que parecía segura y ahora…

-Esa es una de las cosas que no entiendo, ¿Qué ha cambiado desde aquello? Ha sido volver a Lima y todo ha cambiado.

-Te recuerdo que después de aquello la primera en no querer verme eras tú-dijo la morena con reproche

-Lo sé, pero ya te expliqué porqué era, en cambio tú no me has dicho nada-contraatacó la rubia

-Al… al regresar y ver a Finn me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal, le había traicionado-dijo entre lágrimas

-Pensé que lo tuyo con Finn no iba nada bien y que por eso buscaste en mí algo que él no te daba

-Es… es cierto que las cosas no iban, ni van bien. Aunque no lo parezca lo nuestro está en la cuerda floja.

-Dime, y ¿qué lo que sientes por mi?-preguntó la rubia directamente

-Ya te lo he dicho Quinn, no lo sé, siento algo pero aún no sé qué significa

-Está bien-dijo tras un suspiro-no voy a insistir más-dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta para quitar el cerrojo

-¿Qué quieres decir con no insistir más?-preguntó Rachel extrañada

-No voy a forzarte a nada, si aún no sabes lo que sientes esperaré, pero debes prometerme algo-dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola con emoción contenida

-Lo que quieras-respondió la Diva levantándose

-Vamos a intentar llevarnos bien ¿vale?, porque lo contrario no nos hace bien ¿no te parece?

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo acercándose más a la rubia cogiendo sus manos y susurrando en su oído-gracias

La rubia se estremeció ante ello. La morena le hacía sentir cosas que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba, pero debía contenerse, y dar tiempo a aquella extraña relación.


End file.
